


Cathy and Cream

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [24]
Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Coffee, Consensual, F/M, Female Prey, Implied digestion, Oral Vore, Rimming, Soft Vore, Vore, implied reformation, male pred, nonfatal vore, safe vore, swallowed whole, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Safe vore 'verse (people can swallow other people whole, digest them painlessly and reform from the digestion).Cathy is the perfect breakfast for her boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what the fuck possesses me to write this. I guess I just like WTF porn.  
> Enjoy, you fuckers.

The rumbling of his empty guts wakes Jason up early in the morning.

Beside him, his girlfriend Cathy is sprawled on her back, asleep. She is a gorgeous girl, five six with brown hair, tanned skin, and a couple of extra pounds that mostly concentrate around her hips and chest, giving her a voluptuous hourglass figure. Her belly is currently bulged out a little, stretched by the churned-up, half-absorbed remains of yesterday's prey.

"Mornin' honey", Jason whispers into Cathy's ear. "How about breakfast in bed?"

"Mornin", she smiles up at him sleepily. "What do you have in mind?"

"Was thinking about you. Maybe with a nice cream filling in your pussy... or your tasty round bum? And a big mug of coffee afterwards, I know you like your coffee."

"Mmm... Sounds perfect”, Cathy pulls Jason in for a hot, messy kiss, her hand stroking his cock. “I hope you have a big load to shoot up my ass."

She turns onto her stomach and pushes her ass up, wriggling it for emphasis.

Jason runs his tongue up Cathy's crack, enjoying the taste of her sweaty, musky skin, then focuses on licking her opening. As relaxed as Cathy is, it takes little to press his tongue inside and soon, he is fucking her with it, pushing it in almost to the hilt. As long as predators tongues are, he buggers her quite deep, and she moans with pleasure as she writhes on the slick wriggling muscle. As she screams her orgasm, Jason continues licking and sucking her asshole.

By the time he withdraws his tongue, she is flushed and panting, and her ass is just as loose and slick as her pussy. Still, her picks up the large bottle of vanilla-flavoured lube on the nightstand and pours a generous helping of the white, viscous liquid directly into her ass.

"Ugh, cold", protests Cathy. "Surely you don't need that stuff after the tonguing you're given me?"

"I like the taste when I eat you."

A dribble of lube drips down Cathy's labia, and Jason chases it down with his fingers before stuffing it back into her anus. Then, he pushes his cock inside.

It's perfect. Hot and slick and sloppy and just tight enough for his liking. He grits his teeth against coming too early as he tries to focus on kissing Cathy's back. Too bad she has other ideas, employing every trick in her arsenal to get him off.

"Hurry up and fill me", she begs. "I love this but I want to be in your hungry belly even more."

This is it. Setting a fast, steady pace, Jason fucks her deep and hard, focused on his own release. Soon, he finds it, pushing deep into her one last time as his twitching cock deposits glob after glob of thick cum into her hungry bowels. As his orgasm subsides, he drops on top of her, kissing the back of her neck lazily as he catches his breath.

Just then, his guts choose to remind him of their existence, rumbling loudly enough to be heard in the next apartment. Cathy laughs.

"Come on, eat me! I know your belly wants to!"

Jason withdraws, giving a long appreciative glance to Cathy's bum, the large round cheeks and the twitching loose hole dripping lube and cum before he moves down to her feet to take them in his mouth. He sucks and licks them, relishing their taste, before swallowing them and moving further up Cathy's long, smooth, delicious legs. They slide easily down his spit-lubricated throat as her sucks them in hungrily, eyes on the wonderful prize that is Cathy's ass. As he nears it, her thick, muscled thighs stretch his throat, making him moan from both the pleasure and the anticipation of her much wider ass. Capturing her butt in his mouth, he stops, sucking at it lightly to relish the taste - salty, musky sweaty skin, meaty muscle and creamy fat, wet pussy melting on his tongue with its unique, delicious flavour, his own tangy spunk dripping out of her hole with lube and her own juices... She is the most delicious breakfast food he's ever tasted and he moans with pleasure, before sliding his tongue between her legs to tease her holes as it cleans the liquid from them. Having her pussy lapped at brings Cathy over the edge, and she orgasms for the second time in the morning, squirting girlcum directly onto Jason's waiting tongue. He gives her a couple more licks, then swallows her ass.

As Cathy's bum passes Jason's throat, he straightens and lets gravity play its part. His esophagus, stretched by her legs, accepts the rest of her body easily. All he has to do is to taste her body as her tiny vore belly and large, round breasts slide inside. Mild and sweet, they make a perfect desert to the delicious meal of her body.

Jason's mouth closes above Cathy's face, and soon, she finds herself squeezed into his stomach, dragged in by the powerful muscles and dumped to sit on her ass in a puddle of stomach enzymes, saliva and the liquids her boyfriend swallowed. She thinks can see swirls of opaque, thick lube in the mix. She blushes at that, playing with her breast absentmindedly.

"I feel like such a vore whore. Sitting here in my boyfriend's stomach, in a puddle of acid, spit, pussy juice, cum and lube, with my ass open wide from fucking (and licking, oh god!), my pussy oversensitive from orgasms and my nipples stiff from arousal. Yup. Vore whore. But in a good way. Wonder if I can reach another orgasm."

Meanwhile, Jason stretches and gets out of bed, holding his giant belly as he waddles to the kitchen to make coffee. He pours milk and sugar into the giant mug, before taking a large gulp and sighing in satisfaction. The perfect sweet, creamy coffee to go with a tasty breakfast.

The pleasantly hot liquid pours down onto Cathy, pooling around her and filling the air with its pleasant smell. As the litres of coffee expand Jason's stomach even more, she stretches out in it like in a bathtub, the taste of the beverage on her lips.

"Ah", she thinks, "nothing like a coffee bath in the morning".

 

 


End file.
